The Next Frontier (the 2nd Saga)
by neveria yan
Summary: The future looks bright. Even if the past is stained, it will not eclipse the future he has secured. Or would it? Rex never imagined the stain could snowball into a blight that foreshadows his future. Especially not when pitted against a loved one who suddenly spiralled into madness. Can Rex pull through the turmoil that challenges his very sanity, or will he be torn apart?


**THE NEXT FRONTIER – Synopsis (in full):**

The future looks bright. Even if the past is stained by the dark, it will not eclipse the future Rex has secured. Or would it? Rex never imagined that the stain from the past could snowball and propagate into a blight that foreshadows hopeful prospects. Especially not when pitted against a loved one who has suddenly spiralled into madness. Can Rex pull through the turmoil that challenges his very sanity and rocks the very foundation of his beliefs, or will he be torn apart?

(Warnings: Noex.)

**Notes:** This is the 2nd saga that picks up after Rex creates the Arch. I highly recommend that you read the first story, **The Next**, so that you can enjoy this one more. This will be a much shorter one compared to the first saga, so it will be more concise (at least I hope so… Lol).

If you don't, that's fine too, just that a couple of characters and details were drawn on from the 1st saga.

I didn't initially plan for **The Next** to have a continuation – it just sort of presented itself as the chapters grew, and then my story planner just kept morphing and adjusting until… I realized a **part 2** was born. Like, I just had to write it or else I will go crazy with it stuck inside my head. Lol.

So again… I apologise beforehand for any writing errors… not a very good writer but I still write anyway because I'm so love with the boys and this incredible world they live in! (all thanks to original creators Man Of Action). It's just that… um ya the main pairing is BL so… I hope that doesn't discourage anyone from reading!

Will try to update as often as I can, so do bear with me on waiting for updates!

And now, without further ado!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**THE NEXT FRONTIER**

**Chapter 1: Dating Horror**

(Just a trip to the cinema – an ordinary date that every other couple has, except for Rex and Noah, things just refuse to stay normal)

It has been several weeks since the last battle. There was a strange peaceful lull. Providence activation was few and far in between, and the incidents were nothing big that needed Rex's involvement. The busy part was the logistics and transportation of the *denanitization program. Thankfully, the International committee set up a separate group to specifically assist in that operation, which facilitated works plenty. It gradually freed up more time and manpower for Providence to focus on internal housekeeping and the big move.

During this whole period, Rex went about his standard routine for when he wasn't activated – the gym, and his new Xbox – bought for him curtsy of Noah. He also regularly helped with cleaning up Providence dilapidated spaces. Even if they were going to shift locations, the building wasn't going to be left abandoned. There was too much history and investments poured into the old building to be decommissioned, so Main Control has ordered for it to be salvaged and slowly repaired.

Then when the external assistance with denanitization operations stepped into the scene, clean up was done a lot quicker, and the frenzy gradually slowed when most of the debris in the building were cleared. Big machineries, furniture and spare weaponry has been packed and shifted as well, on stand-by for shipment to the new location.

This left Rex with an abnormal amount of free time, which he spent on his Xbox. Then, he knew he was in trouble when he started getting restless just playing his games. If this was how it was going to be, he might just retire early.

So on one afternoon, when Noah had a break, and they were cozied on the floor together with the Xbox controllers in hand, Rex finally voiced his concerns.

Noah, who was seated in between his legs in front on him, made a half turn and gave him an aghast look. He warned him not to be so quick to assume too early. Sooner or later, there was bound to be someone or something with an evil plot or crazed agenda. So he ought to appreciate the current calm they enjoyed.

Rex however, continued mulling about it, worrying if he was going to be disused, prompting Noah to snicker against his chest.

"You complain when you work too much, and also when you've got no work. Contradicting much?" Noah wagged a brow.

Rex just mewed to himself whilst he absentmindedly thumbed the controller through the level selection of a game.

"Besides, you won't be unused so long as I'm here," Noah smirked and flickered a gaze to Rex's crotch.

Rex licked his lips, abandoning his controller for Noah's nipples, thumbing them through his tee. Noah sucked in his breath, but pushed him away when Rex tried to go in for a kiss.

"No, Rex – cooped up here with nothing much to do except games and sex is gonna rot your brain. Let's do something we haven't done in a long time."

"Sure, like what?"

Noah pushed himself off Rex, getting up quickly then looked down pointedly at him. "A date."

Rex blinked. "Aren't we already dating, everyday?"

Noah rolled his eyes and gave a light kick to the sides of his hips.

"Where's your sense of romance? And spontaneity?"

"Hey! I'm the most spontaneous guy around!" Rex jumped up, pulling on his jacket and pushed open the window. "C'mon then, where to?"

Rex stepped off the ledge, Slyder coming out under his feet at the same time.

Noah twisted a brow. "Can you ever leave the room normally?"

Rex grinned. "Now where's your sense of spontaneity?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"B-flick horror? Cheesy romance? Or bad comedy?" Rex asked pointedly.

"Considering how we've got real life experience in all three, I can't decide," Noah shrugged.

"Agreed. Let's do this the old fashioned way." Rex closed his eyes, drew a pointed finger starting from the one of left. "Eeny meeny miny moe," Rex counted and moved his fingers at the same time, then opened his eyes to see which he had landed on, "B-horror it is."

Noah wiggled his brow.

"Dude you started with that, went down the row and then repeated. You know the fourth count was gonna still be that, right?"

Rex shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"No, I guess, not," Noah shrugged, "We can leave halfway if it gets boring."

Rex nodded. He didn't really mind either way, as long as it was with Noah.

It was only after they got in and seated did Rex suddenly give a half shout that earned them about turns and glares from the lower rows. Lucky the movie hadn't started – just endless commercials rolling.

"What got in your pants?" Noah frowned at him.

"Nothing, just that this is the first time we're in a cinema since we got together."

Rex held Noah's blue orbs, which twinkled in the dark. Light blue hue from the cinema screen clung to the corners of his lips, showing it twisted upwards playfully.

"You mean you have only just realized?"

Rex licked his lips in chagrin. He was sure movie dates were the first on a couple's to-do lists. And so were eating out, romantic dinners, walks in the park, skinny dipping – last one maybe, maybe not. In any case, it hadn't crossed his mind to do any of those. And Noah was the first to ask him out on a date.

"I'm sorry Noah, does this make me a bad boyfriend?"

Noah laughed softly, brows waggling.

"No, if you make it up to me the rest of the day."

Rex stuck out his chest. "I – I will give you the best date ever!"

Noah laughed, then popped a popcorn into his mouth. A smaller piece stuck to the corner of his lips, and Noah flicked a tongue to lick it, dragging into his mouth.

Rex thought it was so sexy and swallowed, hard. He suddenly found himself with the urge to devour Noah's lips. But it seemed like a bad idea considering T.P.O, so instead, he pinched a piece of popcorn from their paper bag and brought it to Noah's lips.

Noah glinted at him, lips twisting into a playful smile. He parted his lips and took the piece, nipping the tips of Rex's fingers as well. And that was not all.

His tongue, painted a dusty pink shade from the dim lighting, rolled over Rex's fingers, flirting over and around them, darting teasingly in quick caresses.

Rex's pulse raced, breaths coming up short. Fuck, it was so hot.

As if gloated on, Noah took in more of his digits, going down on his index and third finger, licking and sucking the way he usually did to prep Rex for fucking his hole with fingers.

"Shit," Rex cursed, free hand rubbing over his rapidly hardening dick.

"I'm gonna get a boner, Noah."

Noah released his fingers with a pop sound.

"Guess we better stop then."

Noah wore an evil smirk. Rex cursed, shifting in his seat. He soooo wanted to do more, but there was sure to be cameras around and any more could get them reported for public indecency.

Thank god they were right at the last row so there wasn't anyone above them that would spy on them, and there wasn't anyone else until four rows down front. The theatre hall wasn't filled for a B-flick like this.

"You're killing me here."

Rex leaned across, desperate for a kiss. But Noah stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, giggling.

"Later – the movie is starting."

Rex coughed, nearly choking, then chewed furiously.

"I'm so gonna get you for this," Rex warned with his mouth full.

Noah snickered softly.

They turned attention to the screen, hands intertwined on the armrest between them. Rex was hardly paying attention to the movie. He couldn't stop stealing glances at Noah, who threw popcorn into his mouth at intermittent times. He couldn't keep from stealing kisses from Noah in between moments where he wasn't eating.

Noah giggled, mouth sweet, lips sticky. It somehow made Rex fantasize all sorts of ways they could enjoy popcorn together, in private. He groaned inwardly, trying very hard to stifle a hard-on. He was so gonna head to the supermart after this. In fact, they should probably get going now. Not like Noah was really paying attention to the movie either. The only thing Rex enjoyed was Noah's simple company.

"You know, if this doesn't interest you, I can think of better things to do," Rex suggested, squeezing Noah's hand lightly.

"Hmm? Why? I haven't complained," Noah refuted, "Plus, it'd be a waste of our ticket."

"But this is horrible! The effects are so fake!" Rex lamented.

Noah laughed lightly.

"Well it's only _reel_, not real. What do you expect?"

"I expect it to be entertaining at least, if not realistic."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"How realistic did you expect it to be?"

A scream pierced the theatres before Rex could answer, at the same time the chairs jumped up and rolled in an undulating wave like a roller coaster ran under them.

Lights flashed on that instant.

In the middle section down below, the chairs down a column of five rows of seats were unhinged from the ground, laying in disarray atop a trail of cracked mound that rose a few inches. It looked as if it was made by a giant creature of some sort that burrowed just beneath the surface of the staggered seating. Luckily, no one in front got hurt, just freaked, having all jumped out their seats.

Rex zoomed in on an adult who had squashed herself to the edge of her seat, away from the young kid beside her, looking thoroughly shocked and fearful.

Rex leapt over the next instant, landing atop the broken seat in front of the kid, who had cupped his mouth with both hands, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. Rex couldn't fathom why a kid as young as him was even allowed into the cinema. He couldn't be older than five or six. And why the hell a horror film? Aren't family friendly films more suitable?

"_H-he just_ – but it's impossible, _we'd crossed_ the Arch," the woman – his mother, Rex guessed, let out shaky tones.

Her words made him wary, and there was something familiar about her, though he couldn't place where he had seen her. Yet, he could see nothing abnormal about the boy, except for the lost and terrified look in his wet eyes.

"It's okay kid, don't be scared," Rex bent slightly to pat the kid's shoulder, "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

The kid's throat swelled in response, inhumanly large, like a bull frog, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Instead of letting out a giant sonic sound, the balloon deflated, visibly rumbling down the kid's body instead, reaching his feet.

Rex built a cylindrical wall around the boy before the vibrative outlet transfers to the ground, just in time before his nanite walls rumbled and trembled like a quake happened inside.

Screams erupted at his back, followed by folks running for the exit. The mother screamed and sobbed hysterically, needing Noah to step in to try to calm her down.

Rex released his wall when he felt the quaking stop, and was in time to catch the fainted kid.

She shoved Noah away and clung Rex's arm, shaking him wildly.

"It can't be – why is he still an EVO? His nanites were extracted! Nanite-free! But why, _why?_" her agonized screams tore at Rex.

Rex just tightened his jaw, unable to speak.

Noah answered on his behalf.

"I'm sorry, Mam, I'm afraid we'll need to take him to Providence for a further check."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A check back at HQ proved the woman's claim was true.

There were _no_ active nanites_._ *It was completely just pure genetic mutation, suddenly matured to an evolved state.

A run through database on the mother's background explained why. She was originally from Kiev, had been EVO once, and Rex happened to cure her, so Prov could log her data. No wonder he thought she looked familiar. Then again, he wasn't sure at first because he had cured tons of people over the years.

Caesar – who had gone off on a trip to god-knows-where with Rhodes and Meechum – had passed on the previous data he collected, which showed the age parameters were set till kids born within the last five-six years. The boy was also within that factor, being five going on six, same as *Edith's twins, Loen and Loia.

Age spectrum aside, the science team have yet to isolate the trigger gene responsible for the sudden mutation. Which meant the kids' genetic result would appear completely normal, until the point that the mutation kicked in. So all Prov had were the list of kids from EVO parents born within the last five-six years, but not on how and when they would mutate. And they have yet to find a way to reverse the effects, or prevent the mutation from happening.

By then, White Knight and the rest of Main Control had already known about the whole genetic mutation issue as somewhere along the way, *Six had already prepped them on it. Hence, they didn't express visible shock and outrage when Rex reported this.

They did however, wear grim expressions, eyes shifting to each other in what Rex recognized were them having already discussed and agreed on the procedures of how they should handle the case. Meaning, with prudence, and extra care.

It was after all, news still withheld from the public, _and_ the government. Even within Prov, it was _need-to-know only_. If the public found out any of their kids might have been genetically different and could still turn EVO even with nanites gone from their bodies, chaos was sure to happen.

Six made the boy's mother sign some non-disclosure documents and 'offered' to take her son into Providence protective custody while studying his case. Not like she really had a choice. There was no telling when Spence's abilities would go haywire again since the boy hadn't yet learnt how to control his abilities. She understood that much, still, she was devastated.

She was one of those who hated being EVO. She even moved out of Kiev hoping to get as far away from the memory. Fate however, seemed to continue persecuting her. To her credit, once she learnt of her son's condition, she no longer showed fear towards him. She kept her son – Spence – within her constant embrace, chin resting above his tiny head and fighting hard not to sniffle, without success. She had trouble fighting tears whilst she spent the afternoon in the science lab with her son.

It was heart wrenching, having to separate parent and child. Whilst the mother eventually calmed down and resigned to their fate, her son – who had woken up and learnt of his circumstance – could not accept his mother leaving him. He was a bawling mess for a continuous hour after his mother left, and couldn't be consoled no matter which Prov staff tried to cheer him up. He was inconsolable even when told that his mother would have visitation rights once they get the papers and details in order.

The kid was absolutely terrified without his mother, and more.

Rex could only imagine the trauma. The boy was just as shocked himself over what happened – over what _he_ did.

So Rex – initially hanging off by the wayside far down the room as he watched the scene with contemplative thoughts – decided to give it a shot and stepped in. After all, he wasn't completely human either.

"Hey Kiddo," he began tentatively, slowly making his way to the bed, "Do you remember me? From the cinema?"

The boy's eyes went wide on seeing him, as if fearful, yet his sobs promptly died off.

Receiving no answer, Rex licked his lips and tentatively tried again.

"We met earlier, at the cinema, only briefly, before you passed out."

Spence sniffled, breathing noisily, tears still dripping from his red, puffy eyes. But he never broke his stare from Rex. Then he made a tiny nod.

Rex just breathed, body still, gaze unwavering. He wondered if he had frightened the kid when he siphoned out that nanite cylindrical wall. So he dared to take a step inwards.

Spence didn't shrink. Didn't move at all. Except his blue irises, following Rex.

"You're him –" the kid suddenly said, "That cool guy on TV with alot of weapons."

Rex's brows jumped, surprised. He gave a small grin, surprised the kid even knew him, since he was so young.

"Did you catch me on the news?"

The boy nodded timidly. His tears halted, just clinging on the corners of his big eyes.

"Sometimes, but Mom always change the channel quickly."

Rex winched.

"She doesn't want you to see scary things."

A sob promptly escaped him again.

"M-mom-my... she was afraid of me," boy whimpered sadly.

_Uh-oh._

"Because _I'm_ scary!" the kid's small voice became smaller, and more shaky.

"Spence..." Rex knew where this was going.

"So she doesn't want me anymore."

Tears fell again.

Rex reached the bed and sat on the edge, gathering Spence into his arms, cupping his small, dark blonde head against his chest.

"Trust me, kiddo, it's hardest on your mom. But she had to let you go. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't have left you with us."

The boy sniffled.

"Really?" he stared with big wet eyes that made Rex bleed like an inky black pen broken on an already impossibly marred sheet.

"Of course, because we're the ones who are going to keep you safe and protected."

Spence frowned.

"Why? I'm already safe with her!"

Rex winched, tongue tied and troubled how he should explain. The kid knew nothing about EVOs, never having gone through that time when EVOs ran rampant.

Many EVOs were dangerous, but so were people's hatred and fear of them. *Cain was only just the more extreme example. Rex himself went through the brutal experience of getting stoned, or bearing the brunt of insults and screams – many of which happened when he was a lot younger and wasn't as well-known to be working for Prov.

As much as Prov took Rex in for the initial purpose of utilizing his abilities for their agenda, they afforded a much need sanctuary for him whilst growing up – something that he only realized when he was much older. As much as he used to hate being 'imprisoned' to this place, it was necessary for someone like him – and now, for someone like Spence too – at least until he can keep his abilities in control and secret from the public.

Rex suddenly felt an odd sense filling him – as if Spence was now him back in his younger days, and it was up to him to explain to the kid in a way that he could understand.

Rex breathed deeply, mind racing with a zillion words.

"It's because… you're special," Rex looked down at him, "And sometimes, people don't understand you, and might try to hurt you, because they're afraid."

The kid looked like he would tear up again, so Rex quickly added.

"And besides that, here, we'll help you control your powers."

"My powers," he repeated, sounding doubtful, "the scary thing I did?"

"No, No! Hell, that wasn't scary at all – it was fucking cool!" Rex exclaimed, making a dramatic spread with his hands.

"No it wasn't, people… people screamed… they were scared of me."

"What? No, they weren't," Rex scoffed, "That totally wasn't scary at all – they were being over-dramatic." Rex eyeballed him. "You wanna know what's scary?"

He suddenly shape-shifted into his favourite bike-form and snatched Spence up into the front seat against his chest, earning a startled scream from the blonde kid.

"Now _this_ – this is scary!" Rex boasted.

He earned some shouts from the rest of the Prov staff watching them, also shocked, and some sounding like disapprovals, but before anyone could stop them, Rex sped off at ricocheting speeds, tearing screams from a young kid that soon transited into peals of laughter.

They tore down corridors, racing at such speeds that they shocked plenty of staffs who hurried to get the hell out of their way, and even whirled through the kitchen like a hurricane, snatching snacks and desserts off the counters, earning disgruntled shouts and protests from the chefs. They also made messes in the laundry section, sending staff in panicked disarray, causing them to bump into one another and throwing up baskets of black-white uniforms in the air, sending pieces flying about the room.

After roughly thirty minutes of chaos and letting loose, Rex finally had to call it quits after laughing so much that he was too winded to continue. He collapsed into a roll, cradling Spence within his arms until he came to a stop on the ground, giggles still racking both their chests.

"See - I – told – you – that – was – scary – right?" Rex asked within a minute of rest, panting in between each word.

"No, that wasn't – that was fun!" Spence squealed. "You are the coolest!"

Rex chuckled, then sat up slowly, and looked down at the kid sprawled on the floor.

"Yea, I guess, but I'm only fun and cool because I had complete control."

In a split second, he then siphoned out an array of dangerous butcher knives upon his back – a smaller and less terrifying version than the ones he built when *he battled Modifier –flinging them over his shoulders.

"Now, _this_ – this is scary, right?" Rex crouched over the kid, bringing his arsenals close to his view.

Spence's eyes went from joy to fright in a nano-second.

Rex didn't drag on the terror further than he needed to – he kept his constructs within seconds.

"Sorry, I had to show you – I can do really scary stuff too, and it can hurt people, so I had to learn how to control my abilities."

Spence remained frozen, body tensed and rigid, looking like he wasn't even breathing. But hey, at least he didn't scream, or cry, so Rex thought they were at a good pace. Hell, he wasn't even sure if at this age, the kid was even old enough to understand what Rex was trying to tell him.

To test it, he held out a hand to offer to help Spence up. The kid stared at his hand, looking indecisive.

"I won't hurt you," Rex assured, seeing Spence's anxiety and made a half turn to show his normalized back. "See? Nothing sharp and pointy on my back anymore – I've put the knives away."

Then slowly, but surely, a tiny hand, trembling faintly, rose to meet his, grabbing just the tips of his much bigger hands.

Rex closed his fingers around that tiny hand in a heartbeat and gently pulled him up whilst getting into kneel in front of the kid at the same time.

"Do you see what I mean? I can make cool stuff, fun stuff, but I can also do scary shit which could hurt people," Rex paused and licked his lips, "Like at the cinema, you had such cool powers, but the way they came out, it damaged the chairs, and shocked people, because your powers were out of control."

Spence's face scrunched up in utter distress, lower lip trembling, but he kept a firm gaze at Rex, shoulders straight and strong, looking like he wasn't going to cave in yet, so Rex continued.

"We were lucky though, that no one got hurt. But the next time you lose control again, it might not be so lucky – someone could get hurt. You don't want that, do you?"

Spence shook his head furiously.

"No," he answered sombrely and took a deep breath. "So here, they'll teach me to control my powers?"

"Yea, just like me. I kinda grew up here, you know?"

"You?" Spence's eyes went wide.

Rex gave a firm nod and a grin.

"And once you control your abilities, folks are gonna love you!"

Spence gave a look of doubt.

"But I can't make cool stuff you do!"

Rex laughed lightly and ruffled his hair.

"No, but from what I've seen, you still have pretty cool abilities. And believe or not, people used to be frightened of me. Until I kicked butt and saved folks over and over.

So it doesn't matter, what kind of powers you have, as long as you put it to good use. Then once that happens, you can return to your mom and live life normally."

Rex genuinely meant it. Because luckily, the kid had no physical abnormalities showing, aside from when he engaged his abilities. He looked like a completely normal boy, so there ought to be no problems for Spence to return to the city, once his powers are under control.

Spence however, shook his head timidly.

"But I'm an EVO now... EVOs are supposed to be dangerous, and they always hurt people. We learn about them in class. Mommy said so too. I can't live with her anymore because nobody is ever going to like me."

Rex jolted, and suddenly felt ticked off. What were pre-schools teaching these kids? And the hell did his mom tell him?

"Well, ask yourself this, do you have any intention to hurt people?"

"No..."

"Then you're not a dangerous EVO. Like I said, folks are gonna be scared of you only if you misuse your powers, or can't control it properly. I came a long way too, but folks accepted me – " _mostly, _"- So they are going to accept you too."

Spence still didn't look too convinced, but he nodded quietly.

Rex should be satisfied now that the kid was calm and no longer in a crying fit. However, what the kid said about EVOs made him jumpy, and restless. He hated to think that the kid had such a biased, one-sided view of EVOs, pushed onto him by others. It wasn't fair. Because the truth was only seen from one side of the fence.

"And just so you know, I don't know what other people have taught you, but not all EVOs are bad and out of control. There are a handful of them like me – and we have control over our thoughts, and actions."

"That's _impossible_. You are the only exception," Spence refuted.

Rex eyed him wearily.

He suddenly thought that to start off the kid with learning how to control his abilities, he first had to accept himself as being 'EVO'. He would never have a peace of mind if he grows up hating what he was. And there was only one thing that Rex could think of, to show him the complexities of what an 'EVO' was, and who or what they were, or can be.

"You know, I think I need to take you on a little trip of re-education."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Noah had to hand it to Rex.

His best friend cum boyfriend was full of surprises.

Who knew Rex was so good with kids?

Well, good with creating chaos and renacting his rambunctious days as a youth – as per the grumbles that came from the Prov staff all over HQ block in Noah's trek to locate them after they sped off on Rex's ride.

But besides that, Rex was really, _really_ good with calming them down and putting their tears away – as was what Noah discovered when he found them along a corridor. The kid was no longer bawling, just sniffling, eyes and nose red like Rudolph.

It was sweet, and heart warming, and also surprisingly sexy seeing Rex comforting the kid. Noah nearly swooned seeing him kneel before the kid with soft tones and an even softer look in his brow, honey eyes.

He had been worried since the kid was crying like a monsoon but it seemed Rex had a handle on the kid just fine. He felt an inward sigh of relief seeing them now, but as he closed the distance, Rex stood up, with his hand still closed around the kid's, then he noticed his gaze turning solemn, becoming determined like a man with an urgent destination and a mission.

Before Noah could ask if everything was okay, Rex strode towards him, meeting him halfway and tugged his wrist.

"Good, I was going to look for you – you're coming with me," Rex announced, pulling him along.

"Okay," Noah answered simply, sensing this was those moments where it wasn't an option to decline. Besides, this must still have something to do with Spence since Rex was still pulling the kid along with him.

"Where?" Noah asked next.

"To the *Nest."

Noah's brows jumped, nearly flying off his forehead. He shifted a gaze to the kid, and guessed Rex must have wanted to show him something. Noah got a bit worried if Spence would be freaked and things would become worse. However, he kept his reservations to himself. He had to have faith that Rex knew what he was doing, especially since he was the _only one_ who got the kid to stop crying when alot of the other adults failed.

And Noah's worries came to light when they reached the *nursery, down in that secret cave.

It wasn't pretty.

Spence screamed like a banshee, startling the EVO caretakers and the young ones. Then his abilities surfaced, throat ballooned then deflate within seconds, transferring a vibrative wave into the ground.

Rex jumped in for damage control that instant. He kicked up a wall to block the quake and prevent the rest of the nursery ground from cracking whilst Noah jumped backwards to get out of the fray.

Spence however, didn't stop. He turned a full round, and would have dragged a rocky wave of damage, tunnelling along the surface of the ground, when multiple vines wrapped around his ballooned throat, pulling sharply.

"Loen, no, let go!" Rex shouted, tugging at the veins that spewed out from the flower embedded in the right shoulder of Edith's son.

Spence's throat throbbed violently, straining against the constricts, body refusing to relent, and neither did Loen, until Loia pushed her twin brother.

"Quit it! You're hurting him!" she screamed, then raced down to Spence, who had fallen to his knees from the suffocating onslaught.

Loen extracted his vines, looking chastised, but the damage was already done. Cut lines were visible on Spence's throat, and the balloon simmered rapidly, wracking coughs and half-sobs erupting from his mouth.

Rex was quick to support Spence's back before he collapsed to the ground. The EVO-kid was drawing ragged breaths, chest heaving labouredly. Noah closed in on Spence's other side, bracing his shoulder, aghast at the mottled purplish-blue veins streaking his reddened neck, and fresh red lines criss-crossing his skin. The kid had a tortured look on his face, in pain.

Loia dived in from Rex's side, squeezing between Rex's knees to get to the front.

She gave an anguished look as she assessed Spence's wound. She threw Loen a hard look that made her twin brother winch. Then she returned attention to Spence, and bowed her head over his neck, dipping low. Noah wondered what she was doing, then saw the flower in her left eye rustle like a live creature.

The petals suddenly folded itself inwards, tips nestled closely like a bud yet to bloom.

Noah held his breath, transfixed.

A second passed, then two.

Then a liquid – _nectar? _– dripped out from the very apex of the folded petals, landing on Spence's neck. Spence howled and hissed, writhing, but Rex made no move to stop her, just held the kid down on both sides, comforting him with soft words. Thus, Noah followed suit, and watched as droplets kept falling, transparent, like normal water, slow at first, then quicken, trickling like a runny tap.

Spence calmed visibly, quickly no longer struggling or spasming, face no longer scrunched up in pain.

Noah guessed it must be some healing fluid, because the red lines on Spence's throat closed and disappeared, and the deep, bruised color of his veins and skin lightened considerably. He was surprised, having not known that the EVO-child Loia, had healing abilities.

Rex on the other hand, already knew it seemed, and Noah guessed how he knew when *NoFace appeared, with Edith following behind. Rex and NoFace had strong telepathy connections, so they must have reached each other and conversed on what to do.

"Hey Spence, you alright?" Rex asked, holding his back against his thigh and rubbing his arms in an attempt to soothe him.

Spence looked too traumatized to reply, just balled eyes at Loia, who had straightened, but was still kneeling against Spence.

"I'm sorry, my brother didn't mean to hurt you," Loia said in a small voice tinged with guilt, "I've healed you though, so you should feel better now."

Spence blinked a few times as if processing her words. Then his little face scrunched up with a frown.

"What do you mean, 'he didn't mean to?' He attacked me!"

"Only because you attacked us first!" Loen defended, striding over, indignant look in his eyes, "You were gonna wreck our home!"

Noah caught Edith shifting in place and she glared at her son with a warning look, which made Loen flinch and shut his mouth, face looking guilty.

Spence was winching as well, his eyes becoming wet.

"Ugh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – " Spence choked out a sob midway, waterworks coming underway again.

Rex sighed and buried the kid's tiny frame into his chest, resting his chin atop his small head.

"That's okay, Spence, I know you were shocked too."

"I wanna go home," Spence sniffled into Rex's tee in a tiny, shaky voice.

"So soon? We just got here. Don't you want to play?"

Spence eyeballed him like Rex was crazy.

"B-but they are –"

"Just like you," NoFace said.

Spence flinched and angled his head towards NoFace, eyes large and fearful.

Noah guessed NoFace must have then said a bunch of other stuff telepathically because Spence remained with a frozen stare like he was listening with his head, waterworks stopped.

Loia gave NoFace a pointed look like she was listening to him telepathically as well, then gingerly picked up Spence's hand, tugging him.

"Come, play with us."

Spence eyeballed her wearily, then NoFace, then Rex.

"Go on, you'll have fun," Rex encouraged.

Loen huffed, looking impatient. He came over and grabbed Spence's hand, pulling him to his feet, causing him to yelp.

"C'mon, let's play!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the day – or night rather – went better than expected. Laughter filled the nursery. Spence was having a ball of a time, fear forgotten, initial thought of leaving, gone from his mind. The EVO kids played together with NoFace and Edith, whilst the other EVO adults, and *Grandma Olly – Edith's mom – watched.

Noah gave Rex a sideways glance, both of them lounging on the ground idly watching Spence get along with the other EVO kids. Rex had a blissful smile, and a soft light in his eyes, gentle face bringing flutters to Noah's chest. Noah bit his lips, holding back from the desire of kissing him right there and then.

He had never realized, or never thought about how Rex was fond of kids until right there and then. He was immediately reminded then, of *Rex's previous words to him and couldn't help but feel it wasn't just bed talk. A swell of emotions welled up inside him, but he held it together and pushed it down, knowing that it wasn't the time, nor place for those yet.

Having kids – adoption or what not – probably wasn't something they would go for so soon. But when the time came, Noah knew Rex was completely capable of looking after the little one, and raising them well. He had a feeling Rex picked up a couple of child parenting skills and tips when he *jumped space-time previously. Noah himself, liked kids, just that he haven't thought himself as being anywhere capable to raising one yet. Nonethless, just thinking about him and Rex, becoming a _family_, made him blush.

_"You are brimming. With light. The sun is on your face." _

Noah nodded, seeing NoFace pointedly turned head his way, leaving the kids and coming over.

It took a moment before Noah realized NoFace hadn't spoken, and no one else has heard him since the words dropped in his head like telepathic speak.

Noah cleared his throat and straightened. Noah had never done mind-speaking before and wondered how it should go. He focused his reply, running them clearly in his head, hearing himself speak inwardly.

_"So are you, and everyone else here."_

NoFace seemed to chuckle, Noah literally hearing it.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Rex scooted to free a space for their friend to sit in between them, looking between him and the space he opened up.

NoFace paused abit, then settled down, having to bend his knees and hug them to his chest instead of letting his thighs touch the floor in a cross-legged fashion like Rex and Noah. The EVO was of towering height, so frankly the space wasn't enough, unless either one of the guys shifted more. However NoFace didn't seem to mind the position, getting comfortable even, so the three friends settled contentedly.

It was a while before Rex spoke, and when he did, he expressed his relief how bringing Spence here was a good call.

NoFace nodded, and Noah inwardly thought he couldn't agree more either.

Seeing other EVO kids probably helped Spence cope with his own situation, since the close similarity brought comfort. Plus they delved into fun and games, which made Spence relax quicker than any pep talk an adult could give.

"I hope you don't mind if we bring him back here again," Rex added.

"He is more than welcome here – " this time, NoFace answered aloud, " – You can leave him entirely in my care, if you require. Your brother had done so previously."

Noah had to stretch forwards abit to see past NoFace's big hunched sitting form, to catch Rex's wry look.

"I don't mind, but since he passed through Providence's hands first..." Rex trailed off, signalling the complication.

Whether or not NoFace got the drift, he still nodded, not pressing it.

"It is fine by me, both ways. So long as the younglings are safe."

"I will look after him," Rex promised, a determined gleam in his eyes that held an ocean of unspoken connotation.

Noah felt his heart twinge, knowing exactly how Rex felt.

"I know you will." NoFace nodded, then companionable silence settled over the three of them, gazing over the young ones whose fates were precarious, and vastly yet unpredictable.

It was a while again before NoFace spoke. "I thought you should know, Breach is with us."

Noah drew a silent gasps of surprise. Rex on the other hand, didn't seem so surprised.

"How is she doing?" Rex merely asked, skipping past the questions of how or why Breach went to NoFace.

"I will show her a life that is more than pain," NoFace said.

Rex nodded, closed his eyes as if thinking of her.

Noah gave NoFace an admiring stare. *He had roughly heard from Rex that Breach was the one who kidnapped NoFace, leading him to be tortured at the Dome. Yet the EVO was able to speak with such forgiveness and in such a magnanimous manner. Then again, it was the same with Rex. It was almost strange, how enemies became friends. And where some initially seemed dark and malicious, it was not completely the case.

Breach was one such surprise.

She was an enigma to figure out. But in the end Rex and him learnt enough to sympathize her unspoken plight. She was not as cold and black hearted as she was loyal in a case of misplaced faith. She followed a master seeking a place to belong, accepting Van Kleiss's cruel treatment in spite of it.

As much as she desired to be free of torture, she was the one shackling herself. Because torment was all she ever knew to feel alive, she couldn't leave Van Kleiss, at least not till now. Always running back to him, thinking that was all she had.

Noah imagined it took great strength for her to finally make the choice to go against him.

"Is there a chance we could meet her?" Rex asked tentatively after a few moment's silence.

NoFace gave an uncomfortable grunt.

"Now is not the time. She prefers peace and quiet of mind."

Noah understood it.

Even though she was fully human, she needed more healing, to gather her thoughts and straighten out her emotions, her soul, and probably think about where she wishes to be for the rest of her life now that Van Kleiss was gone.

Rex understood this as well as he didn't press further.

They went back to watching the kids play silently, until Rex couldn't sit still any longer, and joined them. Noah chuckled, watching Rex's excitement and energy. Play was synonymous with him, making him a much welcomed play date for the kids, who laughed harder with the thrill he brought with his nanite constructs.

Seeing that, NoFace pointedly mused aloud that Rex should pop by more often. Noah turned to face the EVO who towered over him even when seated down.

"You're enramored by him," Noah commented aloud, finally saying the thing he had observed for a long while.

NoFace cocked his face then, giving Noah the impression that if he had a mouth, he would have seen the most devilish, haughtiest smile stretched on it.

"Perhaps, I suppose I am."

Noah shivered. He couldn't help but wonder if circumstances were that Rex hadn't chosen Noah first, thing might have very well gone a different way.

NoFace gave a laugh from inside his chest.

"It was too bad, I cannot not force my intent since it was not meant to be."

From his tone, Noah couldn't tell if he was serious or deliberately trying to unsettle him. He stiffened a little, caution rising, fire reaching his ears and hands curling into fists by his sides.

NoFace threw back a lightly shaking head bobbing with soft laughter, obviously amused by his poorly controlled expression.

"Worry not, Noah. Rex is yours. I have someone else I am intent on."

Then his head dipped just slightly, appearing sort of mellow.

Noah relaxed abit, releasing the tension bunched at his shoulders, surprised to hear the honesty behind those words. He suddenly remembered they had a similar conversation before, back at the *Bot convention. The urge to know filled Noah, curious about the one who had captured NoFace's attention.

However, he kept mum, for he had the feeling NoFace wouldn't tell even if he asked.

He remained seated companionably with NoFace as the kids played until exhaustion claimed them.

NoFace rose at that point, signalling the time for them to go.

Loia and Loen looked sorely disappointed, pouting despite their droopy lids. Even Spence too, looked like he couldn't bear to go even though he was giving giant yawns, prompting Rex to chuckle.

"We'll come back, I promise."

Spence smiled into his chest and closed his eyes, allowing Rex to carry him asleep in his arms. He crossed the cavern to where Noah stood in waiting, close to the exit, and paused by NoFace's side as the EVO bowed over the sleeping kid as if making a prayer.

Then the EVO straightened and stepped aside to let them pass.

_"See you again soon, my friends."_

Noah half turned and gave them EVOs a wave and a smile.

Who would have thought, that such a day like this, where he would be friendly with EVOs other than Rex and Bobo would come.

That despite having a permanent cure – *The Arch – there were folks who choose their EVO sides, yet still remaining so very humane. The fact was simply mind-blowing, and thought-provoking.

Life really was full of surprises, and Noah was sure, that more were sure to come, but no matter come what may, he knew, for certain, that Providence didn't have to face it alone. NoFace and his clan were sure to help, as they did during that showdown facing off *Van Kleiss's nanite-generated sandy army.

Their lives were surely entwined now, not versus each other, but in a peaceful harmony, a balance between EVOs and humans. Thinking about that, brought a smile to his face, because the fact was, Rex, though appearing human, and is fucking human, was also a god-damn fucking EVO – albeit a very special one. So there was a very strange, but very comforting notion to know that now, there were others like Rex, living in the open, embracing their EVO sides completely without Providence needing to put them behind bars.

He was sure this must have put a positive impact in Rex's heart, even if his boyfriend cum best friend never said it. He knew for sure, Rex would be happy to bounce between Prov and the Nest, drawing strength from both sides of the fence. And at every step of the way, Noah was a hundred percent committed to follow.

He just couldn't predict exactly how precarious that balance between EVOs and humans was, and how he would take a chaotic plunge into where he couldn't have even imagined in his nightmares, until much later, when their journey unfolds.

**End of chapter**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Remarks:**

***Edith's twins/ Loia/ Loen / Grandma Olly/ Genetic mutation/ the Nest/ Nursery:** You may read The Next, chapter 62 and 68 for more on this discovery.

***Six had already prepped them :** Six initially bade Rex and a few others to keep Edith's twins and the genetic mutation facet secret from White Knight (and several members of Main Control). Because the issue was delicate and complicated, he wanted to wait for the right moment before coming forth on it.

***Cain** – Hunter cain, from original cartoon, now deceased.

***The Arch/ denanitization/ *he battled Modifier** / ***Van Kleiss's nanite-generated sandy army. **– No spoilers here. Read THE NEXT to find out more.

***Jumped space-time** – See related arc in The Next, Chapter 34 to 47.

***Bot convention** – referring to what happened in The Next, chapter 52.

***NoFace** – from original cartoon. A lot has happened in The Next. Read it to find out how they transitioned from enemies to friends.

***He had roughly heard from Rex – **Breach and NoFace has a brief back story, touched on in chpts 54 and 68.

***Rex's previous words to him** – Read chpt 72 of 1st saga to find out the steamy and romantic suggestions Rex made to Noah. I promise you plenty of fluff too. ^^


End file.
